This invention relates to a device for testing the detection of load on a flight control actuator. It also relates to a method for testing. In particular, but not in a limiting manner, it relates to testing the detection of the take-up of effort by a secondary path of a flight control actuator of aircraft and in particular advantageously has application in the case of an actuator of the THSA type (Trimmable Horizontal Stabilizer Actuator).
It is known conventionally, that such actuators comprise two mechanical paths, one primary and the other secondary, with the latter intended to take up the effort when the primary path has broken down. When operating on the primary path, the loads transit through a hollow ball or roller screw. This characteristic makes it possible to house therein a safety rod (so-called “fail safe” bar), grooved at its ends and connected with an allowance to the screw. This structure ensures the continuity of the transmission of the efforts and of the rotation of the whole (avoiding an axial separation of the elements of the screw, in the event of a rupture of the screw itself). The screw is terminated at one of its ends with a fastening piece through which it is connected to the aircraft (primary top fastener). In the event of a breakdown of the latter, the effort is recovered by the safety rod of which the end is of male shape (for example a sphere) arranged in a female shape of a fastening piece of the secondary path (secondary top fastener). This secondary top fastener is itself connected to the aircraft by means of a fastening piece of the aircraft different from that used to support the primary path.
In normal operation, when the primary path carries the effort, an allowance exists between the male shape which terminates the safety rod and the female shape of the fastening piece of the secondary path, in such a way that the secondary fastening piece of the airplane does not support any effort other than the weight of the secondary female fastening piece of the THSA. During a breakdown of the primary path, the male shape which terminates the screw comes into contact with the female shape of the fastening piece of the secondary path which results in the take-up of effort by the secondary fastening frame of the airplane.
There are diverse devices for detecting efforts integrated into the flight control actuator making it possible to detect the take-up of effort of the secondary path. An example of a solution in these terms has for example been disclosed by the applicant in application EP 08102826.8.
Nevertheless, to date there is no simple solution making it possible to test on the ground the operation of such devices for detecting the take-up of effort by a secondary path of a flight control actuator. That is why it is desired to be able to propose solutions making it possible to test such devices, in particular during the periodical inspection of the airplane on the ground. It is also desirable to have testing solutions that can be easily set up on an airplane on the ground.